


stars

by sylvenon



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Gen, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith Month, Keithtober
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 19:30:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12239238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvenon/pseuds/sylvenon
Summary: stars cannot do the things a human can, yet there is one who is both star and human, who walks the path littered with fallen stars and dying men.





	stars

Glittering. Shining. Sparkling. A million miles away. Cannot touch. Cannot feel. Cannot hear. A thousand miles away. Can barely breathe. Can hardly speak. Can almost feel. A couple miles away. Touching. Feeling. Holding. Right there. The stars had no war. The stars had no blood. The stars had no tears. Yet they fight. Yet the bleed. Yet the cry. The stars. The stars. The stars. 

There was a star. A star that walked the earth. A star that spoke the language. A star that fought the war. He wore pale skin, marred by guns blasts and sword swipes. He wore his scars with pride. He wore his scars with dignity. He wore his scars with pain. There was a star. A star that cried for the world. A star that gripped the ground. A star that ripped the metal. He wore black hair, pitch like the night and soft like the clouds. He wore his night hair with long sighs. He wore his cloud hair with furrowed brows. He wore his cut off bangs with tears in his eyes. There was a star. 


End file.
